New Beginning's
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Jonthan Morgenstern has gone. The Heavenly Fire has gone. Only a few survived the war, Magnus being one of them doesn't know how to deal with the loss, until an unknown person comes into the picture. Above all is there another enemy out there! Or is it a new beginning? First Fanfic-Be kind please! Rated M: In case I add anything in.
1. The Past

*******DISCLAIMER* All characters are based on Cassandra Clare's characters from The Mortal Instruments. I don't own any of the characters and this is a work based purely on fiction for non-profit.**

* * *

**LONDON, MAY 2014**

The skies were dark and miserable casting a cover of smoke coloured cloud over the rooftops of London. A chilled breeze fed its way through the alleyways and streets of the once great city, its hard to believe that once upon a time this used to be a thriving and beautiful place to live. Now since the mortal war- the first one included the same man, just not his deluded and completely evil-drawn son-, it has become a remote and ghost-like town with barely anyone to inhabit it, with just the odd person bustling through streets away from the rogue downworlder or insane and murderous mundane. The once beautiful town used to uphold the most beautiful buildings and parks that stretched for miles with rows upon rows of trees, with flowers blooming wildly throughout the year. One of the more magnificent buildings in the city was the London institute that held the occupants known as the Nephilim- otherwise known as shadowhunters. The building towered above all others and had beautiful spiralling structures and cobblestone walls, with big arched windows stained with coloured glass with various different symbols imprinted into each glass pane. Surrounding the building was a old-fashioned metal fence that stretched around the whole building, meeting either side of the gate that stood tall with a twisted and intricate systems of locks. Just like the gate, the door held the same properties, but the door had symbols carved into the wood around the handle, similar to the ones on the glass panes.  
Practically like a fortress, no man, shadowhunter, downworlder or demon had ever breached the walls of the institute. It was one of the only institutes not to be attacked during the uprising- for anyone who didn't know the uprising was a battle between the shadowhunters and a rogue shadowhunter Valentine, along with his demon-blooded son Sebastian. Valentine believed he could make the world purer from having a new and pure race of shadowhunters drink from the mortal cup. Which caused conflict with the shadowhunters and the clave, thus starting a war.- After the second uprising, the world was no longer as it once was, the world changed for shadownhunters, downworlders and mundanes alike. Nobody was safe any more, whether that be in London or anywhere else in the world.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please :)**


	2. Simply Beauty and Magic

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER**.

It was dark and damp in the alleyway behind the New York Starbucks coffee house, something she had grown accustom to over the past few weeks she had being taking shelter there. It had been almost nine months if she had counted correctly that she had been without a permanent home, so the dark, cold and damp alleyways and park benches she had resided on within that time had become a temporary home to her. Never had she thought that one day she would be within the category known as homeless, but then again, she had never expected her own mother to throw her out on the street. She wasn't a bad kid, if that's even what she was, being seventeen her mother always stated that she was 'old enough to look after herself'. Sitting in the door way of an old delivery entrance behind the coffee house, she was sheltering herself from the sleet and snow that poured down from the heavens, covering the floor with a thin coverlet of white. The low temperatures she had grown to endure, but tonight was ridiculously cold and something she couldn't bare to sit around in. She may no longer have a life to live any more, but she surely did not want to die freezing in a doorway in a rotten alleyway.  
At this thought, she climbed to her feet and began walking out of the alleyway and rounding the corner to the park, leaving small footprints in her stead. Shoving her hands swiftly into her pockets, and hunching up the collar on her thin dark purple coat, trying to keep most of the chill away. She was only a small structured girl standing at only 5'3, with long brown hair that reached her waist, with a small round face and small rectangular glasses balancing on the bridge of her nose. The glasses she wore made her lilac and ice blue coloured eyes look big and beautiful behind the lens, at least that's what her grandmother used to always tell her. Oh how she missed her. It was always beautiful, the park, winter had struck the city early this year in October. The park always reminded her of her late grandmother, it was their place, somewhere that made her feel safe. Despite the cold, the park was a beautiful white canvas being lit up by the odd street lamp here and there. As she walked through the park she made her way down toward the lake, its smooth surface rippling as the moonlight reflected off it, making it shimmer. It was a soothing and calming experience, it reminded her of her grandmother's old saying 'beauty comes from simplicity, don't try to make something beautiful through force'. That's what the park was, a simple beauty. Leaning against the railings surrounding the lake, she closed her eyes and just listened to the silence.  
That was until she was broken out of her reverie to the sound of trees rustling and footsteps over branches breaking in the wooded area ahead. She wasn't the type of girl to confront someone; she was shy. The thought to run crossed her mind, but her fear took over and she stood frozen at the lakes edge. Sounds of broken branches grew closer, which made her panic and finally her feet unfroze, at this she turned and ran up the embankment and straight into what felt like a wall. Upon impact she tumbled back onto the ground and looked up, pushing her wet hair from her face to see what or who she had ran into. The sight made her heart begin to race and put fear in her eyes, what stood in front of her was a very large man with a crowbar in hand. His hair was a blonde ruffled, matted mess and his eyes were so close to black it was scary. He was dressed in torn old faded black jeans, a grey t-shirt and scruffy old trainers. She glanced up at his face, it was as if he hadn't shaved in months and he was grinning evilly down at her, flashing what looked like fangs. At this she scrambled backwards across the ground, as he advanced on her slowly  
"Please don't! I don't know who you are! I don't have anything!" she screamed.  
He still kept advancing on her, looking at her as if he never heard a word she said. She kept scuttling back across the floor through the snow, finally finding her voice again, "Help! Please anybody!" she cried.  
At that the man swung the crowbar down on her arm, sending a lash of pain throughout causing her to cry out. The man's face seemed to contort into a grin as if he enjoyed the pain he was causing her. She grabbed her arm and cradled it against her chest, he swung at her again, this time with his fist across her face. This caused her glasses to be knocked flying across the floor and felt herself slowly meeting the darkness behind her eyes. Before she reached it, she saw a flash of blue sparks fly overhead and crash into her attacker.  
That was all she saw, as she met the darkness.


	3. Colourful and Bold

It was brightly decorated living room that she woke up to, a bit too bright in all honesty. The walls were canary yellow and the carpet was a teal colour, with a coffee table in the middle of the room and a large TV hanging off the far wall. A paradise for hippies she thought. At this she realised she was laid on a magenta pink fluffy couch with a blue blanket covering her to her chest. That's when it all came back to her, images flashing through her mind of what happened in the park, the attacker, the snow, the blue flashes. She shot up quickly, forgetting about the crowbar that connected with her arm and screamed out, grabbing her arm.

"Please do not scream so loud, you will wake my cat." said a male voice from what sounded like came from behind the couch. At that she pushed herself up to a sitting position with her other arm and looked around for her glasses.

"There on the coffee table, if its your glasses your looking for." The voice was very masculine and not very pleased. She pushed the blanket back and reached over to the coffee table retrieving her glasses and placing them on the bridge of nose. At that she turned around to see a tall man sat the end of a dining table reading a large newspaper, while drinking coffee. He was tanned, and had ink black hair with different colours streaked through it. He wore tight red leather pants with a white shirt buttoned only half way with a number of different necklaces round his neck. As he turned to look at her she noticed he wore make up, thick black eye-liner and glitter.

"Yes, yes I'm drop dead gorgeous, there is no need to stare! It's rude, you know." he said. At that she screwed her nose up in a bunch and tried to stifle a laugh, because yes he was a very pretty man, but his eyes were what caught her attention. This man had cat like eyes, they were yellow-green colour. Unfortunately he seemed to of noticed her stifled laugh and raised his eyebrows.

"What's so funny? You can't tell me you don't think I'm gorgeous" he winked and leant back against his chair laying down the paper on the table. That remark did make her laugh.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but who are you? and why am I here?" she looked up at him intently. At that the man smiled at her and swung himself round on the chair to face her, outstretching his arm.

"I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. You're here because I saved your life back in the park when that shall we say thing attacked you." A warlock, surely that's just fairytale stuff right? She thought. She tried to recall the night of the attack, remembering the blue sparks that travelled across her .

"So you're not going to hurt me?' she replied quietly. Magnus seemed to find it amusing that she thought he would hurt such a small little thing as herself, she reminded him of his cat, Chairman; small, vulnerable and scared of everything.

"Why would I hurt you? I nursed you back to health, you should be privileged. I don't wait on hand and foot for everyone.' she smiled and nodded.

"Well thank you, I guess, How did you find me, in the park I mean?"

"I just out for a walk through the park and I heard someone screaming, and I never usually bother, but you were so damn loud like banshee! So I went to see where the scream was coming from and came across your brawl with a fledgling. So that was when I noticed you were hurt and god knows why, but I brought you back here." he shook his head and laughed. " I guess I was feeling charitable" he winked.  
This made her look very confused back at Magnus.

"What's a fledgling? And if you don't mind me asking What's a warlock?" At this Magnus shook his head.

"I'll answer your questions all in due time, I want to know more about who I have let into my home. What's your name?" She looked back up at Magnus and held her hand out in front of her.  
She was shaking like a leaf and Magnus noticed and smirked.

"There's no need to be scared. I don't bite, unless you want me too." she tried to look impassive, but blushed instead.

Magnus noticed the blush creeping up her neck. It reminded him so much of his former lover, Alec. He blushed at practically everything as well. The thought made him smile, but he remembered Alec' dying wish was for him to find love again. After Alec' death in the mortal war moving on was a uphill struggle, and immortality did not favour his loss. He would always love Alec, that was something that would never, ever change. It was then that she snapped him out of his reverie " My name is Sofiya Ravenwood" she whispered and dropped her head.

Magnus couldn't believe such a small girl had such a beautiful and powerful name. He started to wonder whether she was indeed a downworlder or a shadowhunter, having a name such as that.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Ravenwood, you have a very beautiful name." he smiled at her and lifted her hand, brushing his lips gently over her knuckles. This made Sofyia blush and stammer her answer.

"Please, call me Sofiya. I am not posh enough to be called Miss." she laughed, still blushing. "Makes me feel old." Magnus found it rather amusing she thought herself old when he had lived hundreds of lifetimes within the time she has barely began hers. He lowered her hand, but not letting go.

"Believe me darling, you don't know the meaning of old. I'm over 800 years old." he laughed and smiled. Sofiya couldn't believe him when he said he was that old, he didn't look a day past 21.

"Wow, anti-aging cream is working wonders for you then." she blushed and laughed, pulling her hand from his. Magnus' face formed a perfect state of shock when she said that.

"Well someone's witty with her comebacks isn't she, but that is one I will not take to heart." he smirked and raised an eyebrow to her.

"Hey! You were the one stating you were gorgeous to me earlier." he laughed and stood up.

"Well at the minute I don't think its fair that pass judgement on you, since you look and smell like a garbage truck. Go take a shower and change, then I'll give you my verdict of you. There's clothes in the bathroom waiting." At that he winked and pointed out the bathroom down the hall.


	4. The Call

Sofiya looked down the canary coloured hallway and began down towards the bathroom door. She was grateful for all this man, well warlock was doing for her, as she turned around to say thank you, he was nowhere to be seen. She pushed the bathroom door open, into a completely white tiled room, with a large glass-cased shower in the far corner and a claw-footed bath under the window. Closing the door behind her, it was beautiful, she walked over running her hand over the baths edge and looked out the window. She had no idea where in the city she was or if she was still in the city at all. As she turned around she noticed the clothes on the hamper and fresh towels hung up. It made her smile, she couldn't remember the last time she showered properly. Once undressed, she climbed into the glass case and shut off the rest of the world.

Magnus made his way into the kitchen when Sofiya went to shower. He knew the ladies, men and creatures alike always liked him. Come on, who wouldn't want a bit of Magnus Bane he thought, smiling. Snapping his fingers a phone appeared in his hand, he knew who he had to call. However much he wanted to get to know this girl, he had to find who and what she was, he was curious. A gut feeling was telling him, she most definitely was not a mundane, too much energy was seeping from her. He flipped open the phone and punched in a few numbers and pressed call. He hated relying on others, but he knew he could trust these people. Listening to dial tone was never fun, finally someone picked up.  
"Hello Bane, what owes the pleasure of your phone call?" the male voice answered.

"However much I hate asking for your help Herondale, I need you to contact the silent brothers and be here with them before nightfall. I think I may have found something." Magnus replied.

"Very well Bane, but what have you found? Not more glitter in your-" Magnus cut him off indefinitely.

"End that sentence and I will turn you into a duck! But if you must know I saved a young girl in the park a few nights ago and she's here. Although I think she's either a downworlder or one of your kind, the Nephilim."  
All Magnus was left with was a dial tone. At that he placed the phone on the counter and made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch. It was just after noon, what to do till they arrive he wondered.

The clothes Magnus had left out for her were very tight, she couldn't recall ever owning or wearing anything like it. She looked down at the outfit laid out; black leather-look jeans, a tight black and white shirt, a black leather jacket and black high-heeled boots. Where did he think she was going, he did realise she was homeless right, how could she ever live on the streets in this. This was never going to work, she'd look like some sleazy hooker or biker. She piled the clothes up, and took a at her reflection and pushed her glasses up her nose, leaving her fingers lingering on the frame, suddenly the smile faded. Why did I have to be burdened with such things she thought. She put on a robe that was hanging on the back of the door and put on a brave face and opened the door and stepped out into the brightly coloured hallway. She made her way back too the living room and stopped before the threshold as Magnus looked up at her.

"Thank you for letting me use the shower, but seriously! Leather?" holding the clothes in her arms, frowning. Magnus shook his head laughing.

"Well there's nothing wrong with the leather-look, I wear it all the time and I look just divine in it!" she sighed. He took pity on her and offered her a seat opposite him. She walked slowly and cautiously towards him and sat down over from him, still tugging on her hair. Before he could speak, she beat him to the punch.

"You're very kind to be offering your hospitality out like this, and I am sorry for refusing the clothes. It's just I've lived on the street so long. It's a stretch from rags to the PVC look." she pulled the robe closer round herself and placed the clothes on the coffee table that parted them.

In that moment as she spoke an apology by the sounds of it, Magnus final got to see her face fully, it was so small and pale. Her lips were perfectly shaped and her little button nose. It was then that he noticed her eyes, through her lenses, she had huge lilac eyes, with ice blue streaks running from the iris, to the outside. coloured eyes with black rings around the edge. It was strange to him, could it be her mark, if she's a warlock he thought. Magnus unconsciously thought she was beautiful and perfect, he didn't want to take his eyes if her. As for her glasses, they made her look so sweet and innocent, it made him smile. He began notice her fidgeting and that she had dropped her head.

"Sofiya?" he said softly. "I can change the clothes to anything you're comfortable wearing, I guess after all these years, I've always suspected what was best for people. What would you like to wear?" Sofiya was so taken back by what Magnus had said, she half expected him to go off ranting about how she had offended him in some way. Pushing her glasses up her nose, she smiled.

"Um.. just something basic and not so flamboyant." she giggled. Magnus snapped him fingers laughing and the clothes changed into to basic Levi jeans and a woolly blue sweater, with brown boots.

"Better?" She nodded. "Thank you.. I'll just go get changed." She quickly ran back to the bathroom to get changed. The clothes fit beautifully and the sweater was so soft, the arms were a little long, but she didn't mind.


	5. The Meeting

Magnus looked up as she came back, she definitely looked a little more or less confident in herself now she was fully clothed. She was such a pretty little thing, very vulnerable looking, just like Alec. Except he was a warrior on the exterior. He noticed she kept tugging on the hem of the sleeves and pushing her glasses up her nose. Such as a fidgeter, he laughed.  
Sofiya noticed his laughing and frowned. "What? Why are you laughing?" He shook his head.  
"You're a fidgeter, you can't keep still for five minutes." she blushed and sat down opposite him. They sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes, before she broke the tension.

"You have um, very unusual eyes." He glanced at her, startled by her remark.

"So do you. Lilac and ice Blue. Very peculiar." she nodded.

"I guess we both got the weird eyes gene." Magnus noticed she winced as she said it. He knew what it was that was wrong.  
"There's nothing wrong with either of our eyes, we're different and that difference makes us special and unique."she forced a smile.

"It's not that, yes I am not comfortable about my eyes, but it is my glasses I am not comfortable with." she fiddled with the hem of her sweater.

"Sofiya, there is nothing wrong with wearing glasses. You suit them very well." he smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
"Thank you Magnus. You suit you're cat-like eyes very well, they go with the rest of you." They both laughed at that.

* * *

The blaring chime of the doorbell made Sofiya jump. She knew that she was in no position to starting asking questions or wondering who it could be, it was not her home. Suddenly the door opened and in strode a young man with fair golden hair that hung in ringlets at his neck, with eyes that shone the same colour, he was of average build and covered from head to toe in strange looking- what she could only describe as tattoos. Behind him followed a girl around the same age, with long red hair like fire that was almost as long as her own. The girl was small just like herself, but she wore the same marks as the golden haired boy did. Both of them wore similar black fitting outfits of leather jackets, dark faded pants, black shirts and black boots. Sofiya didn't realise she was staring at the two strangers that had passed through the doorway- but then again its not everyday you see two people dressed as they were, frankly it was terrifying- they both turned to look between herself and Magnus.

"Picking up strays off the street now Bane?" said the golden haired man, smirking on the corner of his eye at her.  
At this Sofiya dropped her head and clasped her hands together tightly in her lap, avoiding contact with all in room. Magnus was just about to reply, when the red haired girl retorted.

"Don't be rude Jace, can't you see she's frightened enough. We don't need your smart-arse attitude fuelling her fear" At this Jace rolled his eyes, followed by Magnus interrupting their stare-down.

"Both of you please take a seat, introductions are in order, don't you think? And where are the silent brothers, I thought there were accompanying you." he raised an eyebrow.  
Sofiya pressed herself harder into the back of the chair, as the two strangers took their seats. Magnus sat closest to the red haired girl, with the golden haired boy at her other side. The other three sat opposite on the other side of the coffee table on the fluffy pink couch she'd woke up on. The redhead girl was the first to break the silence that had filled the room.

"Hello, I'm Clarissa Fray, but everybody calls me Clary." She smiled sweetly. "And this is my fiancé Jace Herondale, excuse his attitude, family trait you get use to it after a while." She said pointing to the man next to her.  
The boy named Jace was looking directly at her, then swept his gaze to Magnus.

"Well Bane, does she have a name?" At that she quickly stammered her answer.  
"S-sorry I'm Sofiya Ravenwood, pleasure to meet you."

Magnus looked at both Clary and Jace, then back to Sofiya. "Sofiya, these are friends of mine. They are shadowhunters, otherwise known as the Nephilim." Shadowhunters, what on earth! she wondered, frantically looking between the three of them. That was when Clary intercepted.

"What Magnus means to say without confusing you" she shot him a disapproving look. "Is that myself and Jace, among many others of our kind are protectors of mundanes like yourself. We understand that Magnus came to your aid in the park several nights ago, when you were attacked, by a fledgling?" Baring in mind, Magnus had not told her what one was, she just nodded.

"Well what ourselves and Magnus are concerned and have a common interest with, is that you were able to see your attacker. Not many mundanes carry the gift of sight, being able to see the shadow world and its inhabitants. The fledgling that attacked you, you have been under a glamour, so only Magnus should have been able to see him. I do not mean to frighten you or make you uncomfortable, but could you tell us about yourself and your family? As there might be a reason as to why this fledgling attacked you." Magnus was looking at her directly with worry in his eyes, she had never expected a stranger, never mind three worried about her safety. It was more than her mother had ever done for her. She looked up at Clary, then back to Magnus who nodded with a smile.

"Well I can tell you as much as I know, but I can't understand why anyone would want to hurt me" she said looking confused but too a deep sigh.

Sofiya began from the beginning telling them of how she had grown up outside of the city with her mother in a small cottage, but had never known her father. Her mother had never mentioned him and whenever she had asked, her mother reeled off into a fit of rage. Leading to her having cuts and bruises, after a few years she finally agreed with herself that he never existed. Her mother was once a kind-hearted women, that was until Sofiya had reached her ninth birthday and her mother began to turn on her stating that she was a monster because he eyes were constantly changing as she grew from green to blue, then now to amber. They always had the black vibrating ring around the colours edge, but it never bothered her. As Sofiya got older, she began getting into more and more trouble in school with bullies and fighting, her mother couldn't take it any more and began hitting the bottle pretty hard. One night, she had come to find her mother in the living room with a bottle of tequila and a small dagger, she began shouting and raving that she had gave birth to a monster who fought with anything if she had the chance. That was the night nine months ago that her mother had practically threatened to kill her, if she did not leave. Thus, becoming homeless, but five months into living on the streets Sofiya returned home, to find the house boarded up and not a soul in sight. Sofiya then went on the describe upon till the attack and when she met Magnus.


	6. Precise Presumption

Once she had finished her story, they all just stared at with sympathetic looks on their faces, except for Jace. Who surprisingly was the first to speak. " Your mother is just bad as her father, complete and utter psycho!" Clary whirled round and glared at him, the looked back at her.

"Sofiya, I am sorry about what happened in the park, but from what you've told us. You actually might be part of our world." She waved a hand between herself, Jace and Magnus. Sofiya looked up at them and said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean part of your world? As far as I know I am human, if I am not that, then what else could I be?" She was panicking and shaking, as her eyes began to glisten with tears. Magnus rose to his feet and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Its hard to say what you are dear. You could be a shadowhunter like them, or a downworlder like myself. You do have the different coloured eyes like we talked about, that could be your warlock mark." He smiled. Jace then interrupted.

"But you could also be a werewolf, vampire or even a faerie. None can be singled out without taking you to the Silent Brothers for confirmation." She looked up to Magnus.

"Who or what are the Silent Brothers? And what if I don't want to be warlock, shadowhunter or whatever!?" She shouted, not particularly at anybody.  
Clary and Jace rose to their feet straightening out their clothes and talking between themselves, as Magnus went and grabbed his coat. She got up and walked over towards Magnus, but a hand had grabbed her arm. Turning she saw Clary smiling at her.

"The Silent Brothers are no one to fear." Jace looked at her and laughed. "Speak for yourself!"

"They will just help figure out what you really are. Myself, Magnus and Jace will be there with you." Clary reassured her. Sofiya nodded and went to follow Clary and Jace out of the door, when Magnus stopped her. She turned and looked up at him, his green-gold eyes twinkled at her, as he smiled.

"I promise you, it's not all bad being of our world." At that he ushered her out of the door and out onto the street, where Jace and Clary were already in the cab waiting. Magnus held the door open for her as she climbed in after them, followed by himself. They sped off heading for New York Cemetery.


	7. Loss of Loved Ones

The New York City cab pulled up outside of the gates of cemetery, the wide iron bars stretching towards the sky. Curving pikes covered the top of each bar, and the gates had high pillars, each with a gargoyle sitting above. Like guard-dogs of sorts. Magnus got out and held out his arm to help her out, which she thought oddly-strange, but just went with it. She took his arm and pulled herself out of the cab into the cool evening breeze. Bundles of leaves and dirt were spiralling around her ankles and down the footpath leading past the gates. It looked so eerie and foreign-sure she'd been to a graveyard before, who hadn't, but this one was different. It was dark. Jace and Clary then met her side and ushered them all down the path into the cemetery.  
Rows upon rows of white tombs, mausoleums and burial chambers lined either side of the path, many imprinted and engraved with names like Clary and Jace's family names, but never did she see a name like Bane. She looked up at him, he wasn't looking at her, but he seemed distant- in a far away place if you will. He looked sad and his eyes were full of sorrow and hatred. He didn't seem like he wanted to be here at all. She reached up and placed a hand on his forearm, he glanced down at her, his eyes still full of despair.

"You didn't have to come, you know? I don't want you to seem as if you need to be here, if you don't want too." She started chewing on her lip, when her comment was met with silence. Jace and Clary were further ahead down the path, almost blinking dots in the distance. She unhooked her arm from his and stopped abruptly.

"Are you going to answer me? I've had enough of people treating me like I'm invisible, like a wierdo. If you don't want to be here, you don't have too. HELL! I don't even know if I want to be here, What if I turn out to be some god-awful monster or-" He silenced her, by placing a hand over her mouth.

"I've lived a hundred lives, and it still escapes me of how much women like to talk and ramble on-." His mouth twitched at the corner into a smirk, as she rolled her eyes. "-But I do want to be here, I want to help you in anyway I can. It's just hard for me to be in here still. If I move my hand will you walk with me and let me show you something?" She nodded her head, and he released his hand and held it out for her, as she took it.  
They walked off the main path and onto a old path through the grass, past the tombstones. Finally, they reached a bench under a large oak tree in the middle of the white marble soldiers, on the bench was a small gold plaque;

"_Alexander 'Alec' Gideon Lightwood. _

_1989-2013_

_Loving son, brother, parabatai and boyfriend._

_Ave Atque Vale. "_

After Sofiya has finished reading the plaque, she looked up to see that Magnus had fell to his knees in front of the bench with one hand placed against the wooden slats. He wasn't crying, it looked like he was suffering and mourning all over again. She slowly knelt down beside him in the wet mud and grass, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Magnus, who was he? Who was Alec?"

Lifting his head, his eyes met hers and tears glimmered on the surface, fighting to be free. But he kept them captive like a tamer would his lion.  
"This was what I wanted to show you Sofiya, he is the reason it is hard for me to come here. I haven't been here in almost a ten years, because I can't bare to think he has gone. Alec..- He was my boyfriend." She gasped and cover her mouth with her hands, moving them slightly away so to speak.

"Magnus, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you before, I just thought you were being a typical man and not wanting to be in a cemetery. Or that you just wanted to have a moan. I didn't realise that someone you love was here. Do you want to talk about it? Or him?" He looked up at her and smiled.

"I loved him, and part of my heart will always belong to him. I haven't dealt with other people- other than Clary and the other shadowhunters- since Alec's death in the mortal war. He sacrificed himself for me, by throwing himself in front of me to stop a dagger, which pierced his heart" His breath hitched and he dropped his head.

"I guess I was trying to use you and all this-" he gestured with his hands. "-as a way to get back to normal and live my life again."  
Sofiya shook her head and laughed quietly.

"Magnus you loved him, he was your partner. Wherever he is, he'll always love you too. He gave you something, he gave you happiness right? Well truth be told, by the sounds of him, I think he would want you to live your life -lives? I don't know- But to live your life to the fullest and be happy. Make sure he didn't die for nothing." She patted his shoulder. "Okay?" She smiled at him, and he nodded.

Magnus then got up to his feet and dusted the dirt and muck off his jeans. She climbed to her feet and did the same. As she started to smooth out her jeans and top, brushing away dirt, he grabbed her arms and pulled her into his chest. "Thank you Sofiya, for understanding." Considering she was squished up against his chest, she shuffled around and pulled her head and smiled.  
"Any time Magnus. Come on, we'd best go catch them up. I don't want them thinking the worst of me." she laughed.

They set off walking back through winding path to where Sofiya last saw Clary and Jace. "Believe me, they won't think bad of you. Myself and especially Jace have done far worse things than hug somebody for comfort." he laughed and winked.

"Seriously? We're in a cemetery, you know dead-people, respectful place. I don't want to know about your dirty deeds, nor Jace's for that matter." she retorted and shoved his arm playfully. Magnus took her arm and link it with his own, as they set off down the path to meet Clary and Jace.

* * *

"Where have you two been? I thought this was a emotional adventure to find your inner-self." Jace shouted, as they speedily walked down the path towards the two shadowhunters.

"By the Angel, Jace, is there any need in your attitude really?" Clary snapped at him.

"You love my attitude baby! I know, it's one of my many gorgeous traits you love about me" he winked and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, in public Jace? I thought we'd got past that. You're betrothed now!" Magnus intercepted their conversation, and winked at Jace.

"-But seriously guys, what took you so long?" Clary asked, looking between Magnus and Sofiya. Sofiya looked up at Magnus and nodded.

"We went to see Alec-" He looked to Jace whose expression was blank. "-I needed to feel him there, and show Sofiya why I was so distraught about being here. I meant no disrespect Jace, I loved him too." Jace only nodded, turning and pulling his stele from his pocket, without another word. He placed the tip of the stele against a white crypt doorway and drew strange looking runes into the marble, that shone a heavenly blue colour. Suddenly there was a ground shaking crash, as the door creaked open slowly and he descended the stairs that followed. Sofiya took suit and followed behind him, then by Magnus. Clary whispered to Magnus before descending

"Don't take Jace's silence to heart Magnus, he misses his brother. He just shows a crappy way of dealing with it." he smiled and took the stairs down, followed by Clary.


	8. Return to Quietude

At the bottom of the stairway, the crypt's under croft opened up into a large circular room, with a row of arches and statues lining the walls. The statues were of angels mainly. The only light shone from inside the croft was from witchlight, hanging in caskets at intervals above each arch.  
"The City of Bones looked a lot better than this, unfortunately The Silent Brothers had to downsize, due to my psycho brother." Clary said quietly over Sofiya's shoulder.

From the other side of the room appeared a figure in the darkness, it looked like a very, very tall man dressed in parchment coloured robes, embroidered with red markings at the hem and cuffs. His hood covered his head and plunged his face into complete darkness. He was slowly making his way over to us- I would say walking, but I wouldn't even call it that. Sofiya absent-mindedly grabbed Magnus's fore arm out of reflex, it was true, she was frightened of him. Whatever Clary had said about them not been scary was long gone. Magnus put a reassuring hand over hers on his arm. The warmth from his hands seeped into her like wave, it made her feel safe, or so to say.

The hooded man was stood toe-to-toe with her now, as she looked up, all she saw was darkness. It was like looking into a nightmare, and not being prepared of what's next. Clary stepped towards her and rested a hand on her shoulder, Jace just leant against the arch and watched with amusement as if it was a game or a movie to him.

"This is Sofiya Ravenwood, she was recently attacked in Central Park by a rogue fledgling. We know these are common, but ever since the accords were re-written a fledgling cannot attack a mundane, nor any other downworlder. Magnus Bane came to her aid in the park, but we three believe there is more to her than meets the eye." At that Clary stepped back to stand next to Jace, as he swept an arm around her waist pulling her in. The hooded man looked up to Magnus, he carefully moved her hand from his arm, as she looked up at him with worry in her eyes. She was petrified of this man.

"It's okay Sofi, I'll just be over there with Jace and Clary. Nothing will happen, I promise." he smiled, as she nodded. _Sofi?_ She thought, he gave her a nickname. She looked up to the hooded man as it gloomed in closer to her, his hands folded behind his back. Suddenly she heard it, like not heard it outside, but inside her head. It was so weird, like someone was imprinting on her mind.

_"__**Hello Sofiya Ravenwood, I am Brother Elijah. I am a Silent Brother and I am going to help you regain consciousness of who you really are. Is that what you want, to know yourself?" **_She nodded in reply.  
_**"It is a painful procedure to regain yourself, you must be willing. For whatever happens, you cannot let go or you will never know."**_

At that, there was a sharp bolt of electricity that shot through her mind, down her torso and out across the floor from her feet. The colours were of white and blue, with hints of lilac. They spiralled up into crystallized shapes and memories; her mother and herself playing on the swings when she was little, her first day of school and then a dark figure, distorted and large. It turned to show a gruesome face, twisted and deformed. Then the memories vanished and colours spread throughout the room of blues, ambers and green-golds. Forming shapes on the floor of flowers, runes and other markings. Everything ended with a suck of air, that was being pulled back up through her feet and blasted out through her chest, as she stumbled backwards into one of the arches. "What was that?!"  
Brother Elijah approached her slowly, this time he spoke so they all could here.

"_**Sofiya, she is a mixed downworlder, nothing we Silent Brothers have ever seen before. She is of no risk to any shadowhunter, downworlder or mundane. She is a warlock, but she possesses a dormant beauty of the fey." **_

They all spun around to look at her, Magnus had his hand over his mouth, but his eyes were smiling. Clary smiled, came over and gave her a hug. "Welcome to our world Sofi" Then Jace interjected

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! You're telling me she's a warlock that is going to beautiful, so she can seduce people?" he raised an eyebrow.

"_**She will indeed come out on her own time, there was no spell block there, but her father. Her demon father blocked it. It was easily removed. In the time being though, she shouldn't be alone, after all a untrained warlock is a dangerous thing."**_

"That's hot! Can she stay at the institute?" he looked to Clary, who had a very disapproving look on her face.

"After that remark, I don't think it's best. Do remember it is me you're marrying, Wayland." she remarked, walking towards the exit. Following behind her he replied

"Ohhh feisty! Kicking it old school! Not Herondale any more sweetheart?" she turned and glared at him, as he winked.  
That left only Sofiya, Magnus and Brother Elijah.

"Thank you Brother Elijah, will everything be okay from now on?" she asked.

"_**Your mind will settle back into a state of knowing your powers and your true identity. It will be hard work harnessing your powers. I'm sure Magnus here will be happy to help, however now that you are indeed a warlock. You must take up any further issues with the Warlock Council"**_

She nodded, and looked up at Magnus who smiled back and held out his arm. As she turned to say goodbye, Brother Elijah was descending back into the shadows. Magnus began to lead her out of the under croft and back up into the cemetery grounds. Once atop the last stair and outside the door, she blinked at the sudden moonlight stretching over the burial chambers and tombs, casting shadows all over the path. They were both greeted by a very unwanted image, they had practically walked into a Clary, Jace full on make out session.

"Get a room!" Magnus shouted, half laughing. Jace pulled away and looked over Clary's shoulder

"You're just jealous Bane! Frustrated are we?" he grinned wickedly at him.

"I refuse to argue with you, petty little shadowhunter. Plus after that post argument special, I think I'd vomit." Magnus retorted, shaking his head. She leant up and whispered

"Is he always like this? So forward, witty, full of himself." He leant back in to her, his breath grazing her ear.

"He's always like this, lets just hope you don't fall for his charm like all the other women." She scrunched up her nose.

"No thank you, blonde isn't my type- well that, and I don't find Jace Herondale even remotely attractive."  
Magnus widened his eyes.

"I think you're the first girl to say that! I am proud that you will be living with me" She smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm going to be living with you, are you sure? Remember, I'm a girl I talk to much, my make up will be everywhere. The place will be-" He once again covered her mouth with his hand.

"You have nothing to worry about Sofi. Besides, I have probably more make up than you do, and I don't mind the talking. I want you to stay with me, if you want?" she smiled and nodded, whispering "Yes, please."

Clary was busy drawing a portal on the nearest wall. Magnus pulled Sofi into his side, with his arm wrapped round her waist. "Come on, lets get home!" Jace and Clary went through the portal first, followed by Magnus and Sofi.


	9. Finding Out

After all four of them appearing back in Magnus's living room, they began to say there farewells when Clary began to ask about where Sofiya was going to be staying. As well as how she was going to learn about herself, being a warlock and part fey. Clary also stated how she wanted her to learn about Nephilim and downworlder history, as well as self defence. After a lot of droning on and lots of questioning, Magnus answered each and every single question- about how Sofi would be staying with him here, that he'd teach about being a warlock and teach her as much as possible about our history.  
"If she needs anything else, or any help I will bring her straight to the institute and she can look up the answers in the library."

Sofi was stood against the wall next to the front door, as Magnus and Clary spoke between themselves about her future and her new life. It was crazy to think that just a few days ago she was a homeless girl with a normal, boring, ordinary life. Now she was a warlock- a warlock, she had powers beyond her wildest dreams- as well as part fey. It would be hard to think that she was going to be beautiful, she was always the girl at school, that was the nerd or the outcast. Hell! She was still that nerdy girl that kept herself occupied by spending time as a loner with no friends in a library with her nose in a book. Blurring away from her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Clary had come up to her and was saying her goodbyes. "We'll see you again soon Sofi." she smiled.

"Magnus will take good care of you, if he starts act like a diva. Just put him in his place." Magnus folded his arms across his chest, unimpressed. The two girls started laughing.

"Don't worry Clary. I think I'll survive I'm sure he's not that bad" Sofi smiled at Magnus, who shook his head laughing.

"Okay guys, come on. Let me get Sofi settled in for the night." Magnus said ushering Clary and Jace to the door. Clary and Sofi hugged goodbye, as Jace just nodded before leaving. Sofi watched them down the stairs, and waved as they left the building.

Turning back into the apartment, Sofi looked around her new home, she didn't feel very good about taking up space in Magnus's home. She felt rude and cheeky. It was a beautiful and homely, home despite the colourful layout.

"Are you sure this is okay, Magnus? Me staying here?" she asked. Magnus walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her with the biggest smiles on his face. It was a genuinely happy and honest smile.

"Of course its fine, Sofi. I want you to stay here. I want to help you, I want to be here for you. What are friends for?" Sofi couldn't believe how nice he was being to her. Magnus was this lovely- god knows how old, young man- who was being unbelievably kind-hearted, loving and slightly different. She could imagine he was a outcast just like her, in another life-no pun intended- or even in his past. He was so different and kind, for someone who dressed very strange, but in a nice way. He didn't care what people think kind of way.

"I just wanted to be sure, I don't want to be intruding on you. You've already been so nice to me with your hospitality. Plus I haven't lived in a home for some time now."He started laughing and shook his head.

"Don't be silly Sofi! I want you here, I bet you will be brilliant and lovely company, dear. I could do with the company." He lead her over to the couch and sat her down.

"I know that this is a big change for you, but you have to know myself, as well as Clary and even Jace are here for you. I can tell you what I know about being a warlock and traits of the fey." Sofi's hands were trembling, of course she'd just found out this news and it was hard to all take in at once. She looked across to Magnus who was beaming at her, it gave her hope that she wasn't some outcast or a freak.

"Tell me everything you can?" He smiled at her and shuffled over to her. She pulled her legs up under herself, as Magnus crossed his legs and sat in front her.

* * *

Magnus could tell she was scared, _Hell! I was freaked out when I found out about myself! _he thought. She looked so vulnerable curled up in the corner of the couch, all he wanted to do was console her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But she didn't know what anything was or anything about my world.

"Where do I start?" He laughed, shaking his head.

"Well... the beginning would be nice." She smirked at him. The girl has spunk.

"Well warlocks like myself, well not like myself. You'll never meet another like me-" She giggled. "- Hey! I'm serious. You'll never get another like me... But in all seriousness, warlocks. They are the offspring of demons and mundanes, but are not usually born to an 'affectionate' relationship. Unfortunately. Years and Years ago, well the making of a warlock was due to.. well.. rape-" She gaped at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He scowled.

"Language Miss Ravenwood, but yes. Up until recent years, when a demon known as 'Eidolon' would disguise itself as the human and you know. All warlocks have a 'mark', as for me mine are hard to miss, but yours I'm not sure what it is yet. As woman, warlocks are usually sterile. Except for Tessa."

"Tessa?"

"Yes, a dear friend of mine. She was half warlock, half shadowhunter, she had two children. Lucie and James. Lovely little things.-" Sofi smiled. It was nice for her to think of Magnus having a kind side. Kind of like a grandfather. "-Well our main talent is performing magic. It can be used for different reasons; in defence, for personal reasons or even as an offence. Many people dote in our talents and hire us. Shadowhunters, like Clary and Jace are known for needing our assistant, but the relationship between shadowhunters and warlocks have not always been on good terms. Since the accords, things have got better. Those are like a society rule, in the shadow world, if you may. My relationship between the shadowhunters, built more when I met Alec. I think that is about it about Warlocks." She sighed. This must have been a lot to take in for her. She was practically staring at her lap, at her fingers. Maybe it was a bad idea telling her everything. He patted her knee and she looked up, impassive.

"Do you want to hear of the fey? We can leave it till another time?" She shook her head.

"No, tell me. Get it all out in one go." He nodded and sighed.

"Well the fey, they are cunning and beautifully sculpted creatures. Unfortunately they should never be trusted, they are very tricksy and will only work to their own benefit. From what Brother Elijah has fathomed, you must be the child of a changeling. A changeling is a child taken from the human world and into Faerie. Where the fey abide, like their own little world of sorts. From that parent-your mother- you must have taken the appearance attribute, through child-birth. You're mother must have been taken into faerie, as a child where she picked up the Fey traits. Although, to become pregnant with you, she must have left faerie and came across your demon father. Thankfully, you only will possess the magic of warlocks. Fey magic is much more unhinged and unpredictable." She blinked.

"Wow, so my mom was never who she ever said she was?" He shook his head.

"No, she was your mom. She just was an unlucky human who got taken into Faerie, and one of the very lucky to have gotten out." He smiled. "Plus one last thing, you're going to become a very alluring and beautiful young lady. That will be a trait that may or may not come in handy." He smiled. After a long silence of thinking over her new identity, she finally clicked on to his last comment.

"What? I don't want to stand out or look 'alluring'. Sure every girl wants to look ridiculously pretty, but I don't want to be a weapon or something." Magnus started laughing. She will never understand, she's already beautiful. This will just add to herself as a 'weapon' as she calls herself now. "A weapon huh? Well time to burst the bubble, but you're already beautiful, so these Fey traits will just add up onto that beauty, dear."


	10. Playing with Fire

Sofi just gaped at him, stood up like a zombie and walked straight to the bathroom, walked inside and closed the door. She flicked the lock closed and slid down the door, and rested her head on her knees. This is my life she thought. She couldn't fathom everything Magnus just told her, sure she'd asked to know, but she never expected that. Especially of her mother, why did she never tell her, it's not something you should keep from a child. Tears began forming in her eyes, as large droplets fell onto her jeans, smearing into the mud from the cemetery- the cemetery- she felt really bad for shouting at Magnus, he'd taken her in, under his wing and she lost her patience. She was really a warlock, she could wield magic, but she also had to bare no longer being an outcast. She was so use to feeling that way, for so long. Now she'd suddenly become alluring, as Magnus called it. Sofi knew she could never pull of beautiful- but Magnus had said she was- surely, that was just to be kind after the rough day of going through an intervention on my hidden life. She sighed, then a thought crossed her mind. Magic.

The bathroom was spacious, with room to swing a cat around in, as the saying would go. She climbed to her feet, pulling herself up using the sink. Looking down at her hands, she turned them over and over, examining them. Surely this can't be so hard. She held her hands out in front of her, palms facing away at the opposite wall and clenched her eyes shut hard. Feeling around for the magic in every single corner of her body, willing it to collide together and exit through her hands. She willed it as hard as possible, as a layer of sweat began to cover her head, causing strands of hair to stick to her face. Just as she was about to give up, a sudden power surge, like a power out shot up to her palms. She opened her eyes just in time to see a white charge of light exit her hands, throwing her backwards with force. The door was knocked from its hinges, along with her impact and travelled across the hallway into the wall. All she saw was the bathroom smoking purple embers against the tiles and floorboards, reaching up she felt something warm running down the side of her face and neck. Blood. Oh no! She thought. Then all went black.

* * *

Magnus knew better than to run after a girl who looked as annoyed as Sofi did. He knew the news would take time to settle in, but he didn't expect her to up and run to the bathroom for solace. He ran his palms down his face and sighed. Finding out you're part demon, not something you hear everyday, but she looked positively distraught. He got up and made his way to the kitchen. This room was barely every used, due to the snapping and clapping of magic entering and exiting the house. There was no need to buy groceries and essentials, when you could just 'zap' them in. He knew that had to change, it'd look terrible if he was flaunting his magic around, when she had no idea how to control her own yet. He snapped his fingers and a Starbucks coffee appeared on the counter in-front of him. The steam cleared his head, helping him relax. Just let her take as long as she nee- BOOM!

The sound was ridiculously loud, like an atom bomb had just exploded in his bathroom. Sofi! He whipped his head round, pushing himself down off the chair and ran into the lounge and rounded the corner into the corridor. The purple hue and smoke stopped him dead in his tracks that was billowing from the gaping bathroom door. The door on the other hand was on the far wall all splintered and broken in half, with Sofi laid atop it. Crap! He ran down the corridor and crouched down beside her body. The left hand side of her face was covered in blood, that ran in rivulets down her cheek, to her neck and onto her sweater. He glanced up between Sofi and the smoking bathroom. There was only one explanation, she'd been trying to use her magic.

* * *

Sofi's head was spinning like the waltzers at a county fair, back and forth, round and round. Her mind and vision was groggy and clouded as she tried to open her eyes, running her hands across her head. She winced at the jolt of pain that ran down her neck. Trying to remember what happened; flashes of white in the bathroom, the door blown of its hinges, the blood and the magic. She shot up to a sitting position quickly, not even thinking of her surroundings. A warm hand rested on her shoulder, she looked over to see Magnus sat on the edge of the bed with a concerned look etched across his face. Whoa, wait! Bed? She thought. Looking around the room, she was definitely in a very different style of bedroom; the bed was a canopy made of wood and the sheets were purple silk. Swanky. The carpet was yellow, like the walls in the rest of the house, but there was a love seat hanging in the corner and random book shelves lining the walls. There was also what looked like a walk-in wardrobe on the far wall.

"Take it easy, you took quite a blow to the head Sofi." he consoled. She felt better seeing a known face, rather than waking up in a hospital with strangers prodding and poking at her. Then she remembered why she was here, she'd tried using magic in Magnus's bathroom, then blew the place up. Oh no. Her lip began to tremble and she pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"Magnus I am so sorry. I just wanted to try, I didn't expect to blow up you're bathroom or anything. I understand if you want to kick me out now." she sniffed and felt hands on her elbows, pulling her hands from her eyes. Which were all red and wet from crying.

"Sofi.. Please don't cry. I'm not angry because you blew up my bathroom, that can easily be fixed. I'm furious because you put yourself in harms way, you could have been killed. I've thought the worst for days Sofi! If you wanted to-" she snapped her head at him.

"What?! What do you mean days? How long have I been like this?" her lip trembled as she spoke and her clasped her hands in his own. It was a funny sight, like watching a giant catch a mouse in his hands.

"You've been out for about 5 days now, we didn't think you were going to pull through. That was some powerful magic you pulled in the bathroom." Looking down at the sheets, she mumbled an apology again.

"If you want to learn to perform and use your magic, all you had to do was ask, I will teach you, yes?" She nodded and he sighed. "Come here." Magnus pulled her towards him and held her tight to his chest.

"No more scares like that, no more magic unless supervised, yes? Or am I going to have to keep you on a leash?" He chuckled and she laughed.

"No leash, I'll be good. I promise and thank you for looking after me." He smiled and rested his chin on her head. They sat like that for a long time and for once, she felt safe.


	11. Experienced Secrets

It'd had been four days since Sofi woke up from her fight with magic and the bathroom. Magnus had been sleeping on the couch, not very comfortable, but he was been the expert gentleman. She had been in and out of the room, numerous times to eat, use to newly-refurbished bathroom and make small talk. Other than that he hadn't seen her, he needed to get her out of the house, some fresh air, anything. He sat contemplating, while Chairman Meow was curled in a ball on his chest, then the idea came to him. He shot up off the couch, with a noise of dislike and shock for the Chairman and took off in search of Sofi.

* * *

Sofi heard a rapping at the bedroom door, she'd just come back from the bathroom after having a shower. So she definitely was not decent for anyone to see her. Scouring through the drawers in search of some item of clothing, instead of just the towel, she ran into the wardrobe and ran her fingers across the racks. She picked up the first thing that caught her eye, was luckily a bright blue V-neck shirt, that reached her knees. So it covered everything thankfully. Running back out, she noticed the handle was moving, so she quickly opened the door, to be face to face with Magnus. "Hi" they both said in unison, laughing.

"Can I come in?" she smiled.

"Sure it's your bedroom. I'm just a temporary hi-jacker of it." He nodded and looked her up and down.

"Is that my shirt?" She nodded, blushing.

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to come knocking and I left my clothes in the bathroom and didn't think it was best to give you an eyeful of me in only a towel." He laughed, shaking his head.

"It's okay Sofi, but you putting the image of you in only a towel into a man's head is never a good idea. It could give people the wrong ideas." She laughed and whacked him on the arm.

"Hey! You're suppose to be the responsible old man here! Don't be telling me about your dirty mind, pervert!" He tried to look impassive, but stifled a laugh.

"I am not old, I am experienced!" She shook her head.

"I don't want to know about what you're experienced in Magnus." He turned to leave, but leant down a whispered. His breath tickling her cheek.

"Well then don't open the box under the bed." At that he turned and left, shouting at her to get ready quickly because they were going out.

* * *

**I will hopefully be able to upload another couple of chapters soon. This isn't how it ends! :) **

**Review and tell me what you think up to now!? :) **


	12. Deathly Shopping

_He was definitely an extraordinary man, that was for sure_ Sofi thought. She glanced around the room after he left, looking at the windows, the walls and the appliances dotted around the room. Then of course, towards the bed. The bedsheets and covers lightly brushed the floor, leaving only a finger width gap, where all the light of the room was swallowed into darkness.  
"What is he hiding under there?" she said to nobody in particular. Sofi remembered she was only in Magnus's shirt, and knew it was best to get dressed in case he made another appearance- only to see her on her hands and knees in only a shirt, with her butt in the air, looking through his things- that would not be good. She stepped back into the middle of the room then out of the door, towards the bathroom. There she saw that Magnus had once again laid out new clothes for her over the hamper, clothes, which were in fact a orange summer dress, with glittered dotted in places all over along with white converse too. Magnus sure liked colour and glitter, that was a definite. She sighed and pulled on the dress, it just reached above her knees and slipped her feet into her converse.  
As she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her she came face-to-face with Magnus who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, which she honestly had mixed feeling son whether it was a good or bad thing.

"Great! You look great, it fits you! Give me a twirl, I need to know you look presentable to be going out with the Magnus Bane." he winked, smiling. Sofi sighed, trying to hold back a smile and pivoted on one foot and twirled around for him.

"Good enough, for the elusive Magnus Bane?" she said coyly. He grinned and grabbed her arm, nodding.

"Come on, we are going shopping!" Sofi didn't have a chance to reply, as she was being pulled down the hallway, towards what looked like a shimmering wall of blue and white light. Like the surface of water just lapping, creating small mounds of waves. The Portal- She hated these, they always gave her headache and made her disorientated- It made her wonder why people of the shadow world couldn't just take the subway or a taxi like normal people would.

"Ready?" She looked over her shoulder once, towards the bedroom door- she was determined to find out what he was hiding- then back up at Magnus and nodded. At that he grabbed her hand and stepped through the portal.

* * *

The portal opened up at what looked like a very sunny destination, there must have been beaches nearby, there was people milling around in shorts and bikini tops, as well as people in normal everyday clothes. Sofi looked up at the azure blue sky, that had absolutely no clouds for company, the heat was bearable, but only just. The street we had appeared on went on for miles, with both small and big named shops down each side, with trees lining both side-walks with different types of trees. It was a very pretty, but strange place. She looked up to Magnus, who must have been watching her gawk at their destination because he seemed to be smirking.

"So what do you think?" She pouted her lips to the side and looked from him, then back to the street.

"Its... Its nice, where actually are we? Are we still in America?" He nodded.

"Wait you hopped from state to state? You can do that? I thought it only worked in like the same state, or you had to be in like signal distance or something?" He started laughing.

"Signal distance? It's not like a mobile phone you know, where you need to be within range to make it work. You can travel anywhere you want with a portal, as long as it abides by the Accords Law." Towards the end, he seemed to get quieter and drew himself away from the conversation- like it had a whole other meaning to what he said. She shook his arm, changing the subject.

"So what are we here for? You need to buy more make up? New crazy catwalk type clothes? More glitter?" He snorted.

"Oh you are a funny one Sofi.. But no, we are here for that." He pointed across the street towards a two storey ghastly looking building, that looked the house itself had been buried alive, then even the ground itself threw it back up.

"Am I see this right? That looks like Satan himself shit him-" He whacked her arm.

"We will have less of that! But I am surprised, it doesn't take much for you to see through our glamours. It is a Halloween store, and we are getting costumes. Come on!" He grabbed her arm running across the road to the store.

* * *

Inside the store really did not do justice to the appearance on the outside- it was like a mix between a Tim Burton film and Guillermo Del Toro. It was eerily dark and creepy, Sofi kept close to Magnus's side at all times. She yanked on his arm, like a little kid would for their mother or fathers attention. He looked down, looking very content with himself.

"Does it have to be this store? It looks like death threw up in here."

"Yes, it has to be this store. The make the best costumes ever! Of course I spruce my own up with glitter and what not, but you deserve to look amazing too!" he grinned. "I'll go pick up some different costumes for us both and I'll meet you at the changing rooms."

They parted ways, Magnus heading into the throng of real looking skeletons for clothe racks, as she headed towards the changing rooms, that looked like coffins or gates to hell. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Magnus began milling around the store, playfully smacking skeletons arms and legs out of the way and pressing buttons to set off different Halloween devices. So there was a lot of 'boo', 'ahh' and creepy talking going on while he searched for different costumes. He picked up a few different ones for himself, including a vampire costume- it would definitely piss off Simon- a knight costume, a priest costume and a phantom of the opera style costume. For Sofi, he picked her up a greek costume, a ballgown- which reminded him of Tessa- and a faerie costume. He made his way back to the changing rooms, to find Sofi sat in a high back chair, that look like a thrown. Magnus laid the clothes over a chair, then bowed low smirking.

"My lady, I have your options." She just covered her face with her hands, laughing. Deciding to play along, through her laughter.  
"Thank you Sir, what options are these?"

Magnus lifted up 3 different dress bags, and handed them too her. She took them and headed inside the booth. He waited outside while she changed into the first costume, in a chair similar to the one she was in. He liked the she could play along with his games. When she came back out she had on the greek costumer- which was a long white dress with a gold belt, with a long slit up the leg and accesorized with a wreath looking thing for head wear- she looked down at herself, then at Magnus.

"Not a chance in hell Magnus. This slit gets any higher, I may as well wear nothing." He went to open his mouth with a witty remark.

"Don't even think of saying something in regards to myself being naked!" She turned abruptly back into the booth. The next was the faerie costume, even before she exited, he heard her shout

"You have to be fucking kidding me Magnus! I am not dressing up as a faerie, I am seventeen not seven. Not only is it childish, it's an insult to my being right now! How would you like it if I got a cape and a magic wand, it would not go down well."

Magnus burst out laughing, telling her to calm down and just ignore that one and change into the last one. She must of obliged, since she threw the faerie costume out of the booth, at him. After a few minutes, she emerged from behind the curtain that split the booth from the rest of the store- the dress she wore was jet black with a thin layer of red that swept around one arm, it was floor length and billowed out at the bottom showing its elegance and beauty. It showed off her collarbone and upper arms, due to it being strapless. The ensemble was with long black gloves that reached her upper arms, as well as a lace, beaded choker necklace.

"I like this one. I really like it. What do you think?" Magnus couldn't help but stare, she looked magnificent, the black really brought out her eyes, but it was missing something. He glanced around and got up, walking over to a case, that stood against the far wall. When he returned he held a black mask that had intricate patterns on it, all in blood red- she thought it was beautiful- her happiness was cut short when she realised she couldn't wear it, due to her glasses.

"Magnus, it's beautiful, I would love to wear it but I can't." she touched the arm of her glasses and looked disappointed at him. He felt for her, she wanted this so badly, but he eyesight was a thing of a problem.

"I can fix it so you can, just for this reason, then I can make it go back to normal." Sofi smiled, a full grin and jumped up and down clapping her hands, nodding. Once she was changed and picked up her dress and mask, they both headed for the cashier, along the way Magnus dropped off two of his choices- knowing which he was going to wear to the party. Which he was still yet to tell Sofi about.

Just as Sofi and Magnus were going to enter the portal home, he received a message from a client and suddenly turned all business. He told Sofi he would be dropping her home, then leaving straight away- Sofi had never seen this side to Magnus- but she knew she'd have to get use to it.


	13. Light in the Dark

After Magnus had abruptly dropped my back off at his house, he left with not so much as a goodbye, she knew in his line of work as you would call it, the clients came first. It was strange for her to think that one day, once she was no longer blowing up bathrooms. She would be doing the self and same, dropping plans, leaving at a moments notice- how did Magnus live like that she wondered. Sofi paced around the couch, then the dining table, then the kitchen counter, she didn't know how long it had been since Magnus had left, but she found it weird being here in his home without him. She paced down the hallway towards the bedroom, and an idea spiked.

Pushing the door open to the bedroom, she found it just had she had left it this morning, the shirt of Magnus's she wore, was now hanging over the edge of the bed. Flicking on the light, the room illuminated brightening the colourfulness of the room and made the furniture cast funny shadows all around the floor and walls. Although the darkness that lurked at the edge of the bedsheets, still remained- quietly she closed the door and made her way over to the edge of the bed and got onto her hands and knees, pulling the edge of the bedsheets up onto the bed.  
Sofi was surprised at what she found, never her in imagination would she have thought to have found this much dust and dirt in a house that was like the cross between the techno colour dream-coat and as if crayola had just threw up. The floor was matted with dust and dirt, which went on to cover the different boxes that laid under there. It was hard for Sofi to tell which box had what in it- Magnus wasn't specific when he said "Don't look in the box under the bed". She blew her hair out of her eyes and reached for the box at the very back and pulled it out from under the bed. She sat with her legs spread apart into a V and placed the box in-between her legs, and opened the seal.

* * *

Sofi felt like she'd stumbled upon on his past, his prized possession, his life when she broke open that seal. The contents of the box where strange at first, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, there was rectangular objects strewn around inside. She carefully picked up one and found it was a photo-frame, wiping away thr dust and grim from the glass she found an old photo. The photo contained a picture of what looked like the Eiffel tower with two young men stood in front of it, one was wearing an outrageous beret, leather pants and a striped fishermen's sweater. The other just looked plain- in jeans- and just happy to be there. She laid that one carefully on the floor beside her and picked out another- this one was of the same two men but in Boboli Gardens- one was wearing jeans, as the other wore a extravagant hat and Venetian cloak. She smiled at the photo, the two men looked so much in love. The third photo she looked at, wasn't in a frame, it was laid on top of some other photo-frames- wiping the dirt away- the photo showed one boy embracing the other from behind, grinning for ear to ear, while the one in the foreground smiled bashfully for the photo. It made Sofi smile, just seeing how happy these two men are together. She flipped the photo over, to see an inscription on the back:

_Dear Magnus, _

_I love you, I always will and always have. Despite all that we have been through, my heart will forever belong to you and you alone. _

_All my love,_

_Alec._

Sofi stifled a gasp and put a hand to her heart, as tears began to slowly fall down her face. This was Alec, this was Magnus's partner, his love, his life. They were completely in love and the world tore them apart over something that could have been controlled- they were broke apart by war. She turned the photo back over and stared at the men in the pictures- Alec she now knew- he was a very beautiful man, just like Magnus. Their eyes made them unique to one another, as Magnus's were gold-green and stood out through the black eye-liner, Alec's were striking blue, like the ocean. Sofi was certain Magnus probably got lost in those from time to time- looking for a buoy to help swim to the edge. They made a striking pair, Magnus the extravagant, experienced one who loved Alec oh so dearly. While Alec was the calm, bashful and loving one. Sofi knew that they will have shone brightly together, complimenting one another.

* * *

Cutting her from her reverie, she didn't realise she had company- until she saw the shadow loom over herself and the pictures. She swung herself round to see Magnus gazing down at her, his face was impassive, it was hard to tell if he was angry or not. Sofi quickly wiped her cheeks and her eyes, under her glasses.

"Magnus I am so sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I.. I don't know what to say. Alec.. He was beautiful young man, who was taken from you too soon." Surprisingly, he took off his coat and laid it over the bed, then knelt down behind her and looked over her shoulder. His face was next to her ear, so she could hear him clearly, as well know that he smelled of sulphur, strongly.

"I guess I didn't realise that when I gestured to look in the box under the bed, that you would pick out the one, that even I dread to look at, because it opens too many locked doors. I'm not angry you found these, I'm glad. You've brought lightness out the dark, something I couldn't bare to do after losing him." He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He is a lot like you Sofi, my Alec, you have a lot of his traits. I think that may be why we see eye-to-eye. You're kind and compassionate, yet you have a temper and a reason to try and prove yourself and put yourself in harms way. Alec, as a shadowhunter obviously put himself at risks on a regular basis. I would of gave anything to just wrap him in bubble-wrap and tape him to the floor, so he didn't go be reckless. But at the same time, I loved him for those exact reasons, I loved him for being a warrior and never giving up." She glanced over at him.

"He was a very beautiful man, Magnus. I can tell he loved you very much, and still does, from wherever he is now. You made each other shine as brightly as stars, you brought out the best in each other. If you say he was all those things, he brought those things out in you, just as you brought him out of his shell and taught him not to be ashamed of himself. Just like you comforted me, when I found out what I am. He was very lucky to have you Magnus, you were persistent and stuck by him through thick and thin. No one could ask better than that." She smiled and whispered.

"Also, I think he was brave putting up with you and your crazy colourful clothes and crazy anecdotes. Along with your crazy personality!"

Magnus was crying, but he began to laugh through the tears at the last thing Sofi said. He couldn't believe how considerate she was being and how understanding. It took a lot to find a person like that, he was glad he found her and he was glad they were friends. Also, he was glad someone like Sofiya was living under his roof- she was a phenomenal young lady, wise beyond her years. She would make an amazing immortal one day.

"Thank you for being understanding about all of this Sofi. I didn't want to break down on you again, you're barely began living here and you've already seen me break down twice. I do miss him, I didn't mean to push him into the dark all those years ago, it just pained me to see the boy who gave his life for mine- with his own knowledge that I was immortal. I know now it was an act of love- I just wish he hadn't done it. I would of rather took the knife and suffered, than him lose his life. I guess all of this pushing him in the dark, not coming to terms with it, along with worrying what he would be thinking- has caused me to struggle to move on. I don't want him to be watching over me and thinking I've forgot all about him. I would never want that." Sofi knelt up and wiped the remaining dirt and dust off the pictures and stood them all up on the bedside cabinet, and placed the other without the frame in his hand.

"If you don't want him to think you've forgotten him, don't hide him in the dark, alone under the bed. He would hate you for that, that will make him think you forgotten him. Let him see the light and let him see all your wackiness again. Even if you can't see him, doesn't mean he isn't there watching." She smiled a small smile and he smiled back, nodding.

"He was like you, thinking the colourfulness and glitter, was a step too far."

"A step too far? Magnus this is like leaping the Grand Canyon, but seriously, you wouldn't be you without it." They both started laughing and Magnus drew her into a hug. They stayed that way for a while, until his tears ceased. Magnus knew now, Sofiya could never replace Alec, but she was the best he had- he would do anything to make her happy, to make her belong.

* * *

**Let me know what you think please! :) **

**Review! It helps me write better! :D**


	14. Good Difference

Since the discussion of Magnus's past and about Alec, Sofi found it more uncomfortable around Magnus in the days afterwards. It was like she had re-opened a jar of pain and sorrow, she could tell Magnus understood that she understood his pain and how much he missed Alec, but she couldn't forgive herself for prying in on his life. After finding the photographs, she had argued that she would rather sleep on the couch rather than his room, until arrangements could be made. Magnus had still told her she would be staying in the apartment, but it would be a few days until her room was set up, so all there was left to do in the mean time was get ready for this party at the Institute. Numerous times she had pulled the dress in and out of the hall closet, remembering in the shop how nice it looked and how nice Magnus seemed to think it looked, but she only knew of Clary and Jace. _Who else was going to be at this party?_ She thought. It was the day of the party and she hadn't moved from the dining room table all day, just staring at the wood surface, daydreaming in a world of her own.

"Sofi? Why aren't you ready? We have to leave soon, I refuse to be late to a party at the Institute. I'm the High Warlock after all." Sofi had heard him just barely, so she just made a noise in reply, somewhere between a grumble and a sigh. She wasn't ready for new people just yet, she'd met Magnus sure, but he was like a dozen people rolled into one.

"Sorry Magnus... I don't think I want to go anymore. You can go still, I just don't feel up to it, not with everything that has happened." she picked at the fibres of a cloth on the table, never looking up at Magnus. Quiet quick footfalls made there way towards her, as well as the chair opposite being pulled out and becoming occupied.

"You have to go, I don't want to go without you. Clary and Jace are expecting you too, along with a couple of other new people. You have nothing to worry about you-" Magnus stopped abruptly and raised his eyebrows. "Sofi, this isn't about what happened the other day is it? I told you I wasn't mad that you found those photographs." She sighed and stood up, pushing the chair back.

"Magnus, it's not that simple and he was the love of your lives. I feel like I stumbled upon something very very private. I'm not not going just to be a pain in the ass, I just.. well they are your friends they have been for years. It's like the first day of school all over again." Magnus laughed.

"Come here you silly girl! It is not going to be like the first day of school. Sure the Institute is big and intimidating, along with Jace Herondale, but that's something that grows on you. Please come. I don't mind that you found those photos; like we agreed, we'll put him on show so he's never put in the darkness again." Sofi smiled a little and nodded.

"You promise not to leave me alone to fend for myself with the scary shadowhunters." She was trying not to laugh, but he did.

"I promise. Now go get ready!"

* * *

The institute stood tall between the buildings of New York, it's gothic steeples and stone looming over the city. Its windows arched up and all the lights inside were on, except they were normal coloured, they were reds, oranges, greens and purple. She felt a hand on her arm, tugging her forward down the path to the huge oak doors of the institute, which Magnus knocked on very hard and loud, she wouldn't be surprised if the sound reverberated throughout the whole building. Suddenly the door swung open and on the other side stood a_ very _pretty girl with long raven hair, pale white skin, with markings on her arms. She wore a short red and black tight dress, with a red cape. Magnus introduced us,

"Isabelle, don't you just look lovely. How's Simon taking your clothing choice?" The girl scowled back at him.

"Watch it Bane, you're just jealous that someone may look more sexy than you here!" Magnus held back a laugh,

"Well this is Sofiya Ravenwood. Sofi this is Isabelle Lightwood." Both she and Isabelle exchanged short smiles as she entered the building and was led down to the library, with Magnus at her elbow.

* * *

The library was decked out completely with lights, as they wrapped around the steel runners that caged the spiral staircases and banisters running along the balconies. Along the back wall below the windows stood a large stage, decked out with a music system. The rest of the room was filled with tables on either side and a dance-floor in the centre, everything was Halloween like. Skeletons hung from the balconies, spider webs hung from the corner, not to mention the other guests costumes were amazing. There was women with actual flowers for hair, others had pale skin with bright red lips, while others wore very revealing clothing. It was absolutely beautiful and completely out of this world.

Magnus never let go of her walking down the stairs and following Isabelle round to the group of people in the far corner. When she got closer, she realised it was Clary, Jace and another boy with dark hair and glasses. He looked just out of place as she did, but she could tell they would never leave him. Isabelle went over to him and kissed him on the cheek, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Sofi! You look beautiful!" it was Clary who spoke, she had her hands clasped together, she was dressed in a green and gold dress to the floor, with a tiara. A princess then.  
"Hi Clary! I love your dress." she spoke as loud as possible to be heard over the music. Jace just smirked from behind Clary, but she caught him, as did Magnus who scowled.  
"Keep your eyes to yourself Herondale, or at least to Clary." Jace snorted and put his hands up innocently, as Clary whacked him round the back of the head. Isabelle introduced her next to the boy with the dark hair and glasses.  
"Sofiya, this is Simon. My boyfriend. Simon this is Sofiya." he had his hand held out to shake, so she shook it gently.  
"It's nice to meet you Simon. You too Isabelle." she smiled. _Well these shadowhunters aren't that scary_ she thought.

Watching Sofi settle in with everybody, it was nice to see her get along with his friends, but he hadn't been to the institute in such a long time. He didn't want to ruin the night by getting upset, he promised Alec he would move on and be happy and he was going to try. Finally after pulling her away from everybody long enough, he sat down at a empty table just to the side of the dance-floor.

"So what do you think? Still feel like your first day of school? I'm pretty sure school doesn't get decorated like this does it." he mused. She started laughing and shook her head.

"No it's not like school at all, and everyone is absolutely wonderful. They are not scary at all, though I do worry about Jace. He keeps staring at me." Magnus clenched his fist and unclenched it under the table. _Jace definitely lived up to his name _he thought.

"Don't worry about Jace. I won't let him try anything, not to mention Clary would kick his ass into the next century if he tried." They both started laughing at that. A slowish song began to play, he knew Bat was a DJ, but what was all this about. He smiled inwardly, deciding to take advantage of it.  
"Sofi, would you like to dance?" she just gaped and shook her head frantically.  
"Oh no. No no. I don't dance. I have two left feet." he shook his head laughing and stood up, leaning down to whisper in her ear, pulling her up.  
"I promise I won't let you fall." she gave in and let him lead her to the dance-floor. He placed his hand on her bare shoulder, feeling the heat seep through his palm, then placed her hand on his. Followed by placing his hand in hers, she blushed from under her mask as he did. Magnus began to lead her around the dance-floor in a slow and floating dance._ She was a natural _he thought. He looked down watching her as she watched her feet, so he placed his hand under her chin and tilted it up so she was eye to eye with him. She blushed again.  
"You look beautiful Sofi and you are a natural dancer." she smiled.  
"Thank you Magnus, you don't look so bad yourself. You are an excellent dancer."

* * *

After dancing, he let Magnus lead her out onto the garden terrace. The moon was enormous hanging in the sky like a large disc, with the little twinkling stars keeping it company lighting up the dark midnight sky. Magnus looked surprisingly exotic under the light of the moon, his gold-green eyes shone brightly and his profile and sharp edges stood out against his tanned skin. She didn't have chance to look away before he turned and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" she blushed and shook her head.

"Nothing. You just look different in the moonlight." he grinned at her.  
"Good different or bad different?" she pretended to think about her answer.

"Good different. Though you look perfectly fine without the moonlight." he laughed and ran a hand over her cheek. "Well that's good to know." They stood there staring at each other for a while, just listening to the crickets chirp nearby and the trees rustle in the breeze. It wasn't an awkward silence. Sofi didn't know who moved first, but Magnus had slid his hand into hers, pulling her towards him. She put her hands up before she fell into his chest, as he pushed a stray hair back away from her mask. Then out of nowhere he leant down and kissed her, slowly at first. She didn't know whether to stop him, as he slid one hand around her waist and the other holding against her cheek. In the end she melted into him and kissed him back. It was a strange feeling, especially considering it was her first kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled tentatively at her, she smiled back and blushed.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly.

"Ever since I came across you, you have grown on me. You have got under my skin and you are the only person who understands my ground with the loss of Alec. I've grown to become very fond of you Sofi." she blushed and smiled shyly.

"Thank you Magnus, well I've grown to like you too. Though I should let you know. You were my first kiss." Magnus just seemed to gape back at her. "Seriously?!" She nodded.

"Uh-Huh." He took no time in pulling her back in and crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


	15. Traitorous Deeds

It felt like time had completely stopped and everything was moving in slow motion around her, she could feel Magnus's hands holding her waist firmly, digging his fingers in lightly. She had her hands pressed up against his chest, running the pads of her fingers over the fabric of his outfit. He'd come in a tux, with a twist, as it he had accesorised it with glitter and bright colours. He too wore a mask. As the minutes, that turned into hours-of what it seemed like- drew out, he was the first to pull away slowly, with a smile placed upon his lips. Sofi blushed and smiled back, watching his eyes glisten beneath the mask, with a sparkle of happiness. She wondered if he felt guilty for Alec, and her smile faltered. Magnus seemed to have noticed, and she took a step back.

All around them they were surrounded by a lawn of grass, walled by trees that fed off into darkness against the cobble wall in the distance. Magnus was about to speak when she shifted her attention to him, to a glint of movement in the treeline, it was flashing between the same two trees over and over. She looked up at Magnus who looked confused and a little hurt, as he too lost his smile.

"Sorry. Excuse me please." At that she dashed down the stone steps and across the lawn towards the treeline, as she gained in distance, she noticed it was a figure of a person. She crossed behind the trees and away from the beam of the moon.

* * *

Suddenly a hand grasped her by her forearm, pushing her hard against the trunk of the tree, she pushed back and kicked out. Though in a dress it was becoming difficult, the figure began to hold her to the tree by her chest, while running their free hand down her side. Sofi was beginning to worry and get frightened, so she let instincts guide her, as she swung her fist up in an arc and connected with a very sculpted cheekbone.

"What the hell?! You really think that's going to stop me." The husky voice, which she now realised was male. Not only that she knew the voice and recognised it.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," she clenched her fists at her sides.

"Jace Herondale? Jace Herondale. Why?!" Jace just laughed and advanced on her, as she rounded the tree, seeing she wasn't far from the treeline. Her thoughts went straight to.. _Magnus_. Jace had grasped her wrist hard, no doubt leaving red marks underneath her gloved arms.

"If you recall in the Silent City, I wanted you to move into the institute. I was fascinated that you would be beautiful and seductive. I may be marrying Clary, but I've had my wicked ways in the past." Sofi just saw red at that, anything she hated more was cheats and manipulative liars. She lashed out and lifted her knee, ripping a slit straight down her dress, hitting Jace in the crotch. Followed by connecting her elbow to top of his back, then clenched her fist around his hair, dragging him out of the treeline and across the lawn, never letting up on her grip.

"How dare you! How dare you Jace Herondale!? You have a beautiful fiancee, yet you think it's fine to have your, as you say 'wicked ways'? You should be ashamed of yourself. You really think I would want anything to do with a man like you? Clary loves you, but that's for her own reasons, and from what I can tell Isabelle does, due to you being family. You should treat people with respect. Not just hold them at ransom in the trees!" By the time she'd finished screaming, she was stood metres from Magnus, who must of heard it all, because he was marching over with a furious stride.

"Is this true Jace? You tried to do things to Sofi?" Jace winced, as Sofi tightened her grip on his hair. Magnus went red with rage, and took a step forward towards Jace, until she held up a hand. "It's not your place, nor mine to punish him. It's Clary's, so that's where I'm taking him."

* * *

At that Sofi dragged a wincing and cursing Jace up over the garden patio, through the French double doors into the room where the dance was being held, en-route for Clary. She saw the flash of her dress and red hair amidst the crowd, and stormed forward. Clary was dancing with Simon and Isabelle, all three suddenly turned around as Sofi approached, with an extension of a limb known as Jace. She flung him hard to the ground and glared at him, then looked up and smiled at the other three.

"I think Jace has something he wants to tell you." Jace sneered at her and snorted, until Sofi crouched down and slapped him round the face.  
"Tell her what you did!" Isabelle had launched forward until Jace spoke up.

"Isabelle wait," He looked up at Clary, as Sofi heard footfalls behind her, knowing it was Magnus. She was too angry to deal with him at the minute, which she immediately felt bad for.  
"It's my fault she's throwing me around like a ragdoll. Clary I am so sorry." Clary raised her eyebrows looking from Sofi to Jace.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Jace sighed and closed his eyes.

"I was in the trees out the back of the institute, drawing Sofi to the trees by movement. When she came over, I... Clary I'm sorry... I pushed her against the tree and tried-" Jace never got to finished his sentence as Clary had punched him in the face, swore a lot of curse words at him and stormed out of the room. Jace glared up at Sofi and shouted at her,

"Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone Sofi? You have been in this world for less than two months and you've already broke a relationship up that has gone on for longer than most in the Shadowhunter community-" Sofi pulled him up by the scruff of his costume, not exactly sure where this new found strength had come from.

"I did nothing to break up your relationship, you did that on your own. You knew how special Clary was, yet you still thought it best to go around trying to seduce other woman? You know as well as I do, she deserves better than you. You don't think with your head, you think with something else, except it just leads you to trouble." Jace looked astounded, and looked round to Magnus.  
"Why look to him? You really think he's going to stop me from giving you a piece of my mind, you're not better than most. You think you're god's gift-" Magnus stepped round and in between them, looking undecided.

"Sofiya. Stop, that's enough." She just glared at him and stormed around him, mumbling a range of insults under her breath.

* * *

Once she reached the entrance to the institute, she swung the doors open wide, as the bittersweet night air swept past her and through the doors. She took the stairs down to the gravelled path quickly, half way down she felt a hand on her arm, swinging her around.

"Sofi I'm sorry." She glared at him, yanking her arm free.

"Sorry? You're sorry?! I told you I didn't want to come tonight, and you talked me into it. I thought I was being a good friend coming with you, but then you act as if it's appropriate for him to make advances like that. You must be deranged if you think I believe you when you say you're sorry Magnus." He looked at her pleading with his eyes, as his hand fell to his side.

"Sofi, those are some of my dearest friends in there. I understand that Jace's actions were inexcusable, but so were yours. For one you shouldn't of ran off into the trees, in the dark; there could have been a demon or worse and, you aren't even trained physically or magically. Sure you may have thrown a few good punches on Jace, but that doesn't make you a badass." She turned and walked away, ripping her mask from her face and throwing it at his chest.

"Screw you Magnus. I do _apologise_ I am not as good as your _badass_ friends in there and that I don't see attempted assault as a good thing to do." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she walked away through the gates of the institute, before he could reply or call out to her.

Magnus stood hold her mask in one hand, pulling his own off with the other and sitting down on the steps of the institute. "God. Alec. What have I done?"

* * *

**Review please! :D**


	16. Moonlight Visitation

Sofiya let her feet carry, as if in a trance, far away from the Institute into the dark streets of New York. The darkness of the shadows creeping up behind her, the only light guiding her was the little glimpses of star and moonlight that shone through breaks between the buildings. She sighed, noticing where her unconscious was leading her; back to where it all began. Back where she had met Magnus. Back to where she attacked. Back to where she last thought of her grandmother. She finally felt the weight that was laying heavy on her shoulders, she'd forgotten her past, because her future was now open and laid before her.

Once she had reached the opening to Central Park, she took off her heels and hooked the straps around the fingers, swinging them in her hands as she walked across the grass. The ground was dewy and damp from the evening temperatures, but it was relaxing and cool, feeling all of the anger seep away slowly. She knew she was wrong for what she had said to Magnus, but the moment took her and she just shouted her feelings. She had always been shunned out of everything in her life; her family, her home and now her so called 'guardian' decided to do the self and same. She knew Magnus was right to side with his friends, after all, they had just met.  
As she came down the same path she was attacked on, she knelt and ran her fingers across the earth, as if trying reminisce what had happened. She shook her head, it was a stupid thought. She lifted the hem of her dress, as she sat down on the rim of the fountain, in the circle of concrete, surrounded by a sheltering ring of trees. Her feet were planted on the stone wall, she had discarded of her gloves on the floor, as she ran her fingers across the waters surface. Watching the ripples start small, spreading out growing bigger; She thought it was funny how something so small, could lead to something so big. She never thought her life would go from what it was, to what it is now, she was definitely rippling. Tonight had broken that ripples current, everything had hit it's head. Glancing up at the moon, she thought back to her grandmother, the kind lady with the heart of gold. Did she ever know anything about all of this she thought and sighed. The anger started building again, she had completely forgotten where home was, she'd forgotten herself, she'd lost herself. It's funny how things change so rapidly in a few days she thought. She cursed and splashed the water with her hand, flinging her feet to the ground. When she was on her feet, she tore her hair from it's updo and threw the pins to the water; it wasn't until she looked back, she saw him standing there.

* * *

Magnus had his hands steepled over his mouth, as his eyes tore up to the sky, looking for Alec. Any sign that he was there and could hear him, along with seeing the mistakes he had made. He hadn't meant to side with Jace, hell, he didn't even like the boy all that much. Of course he had grown on him for Alec's sake, but he was one of the Herondale's that were full of themselves. Even if that did make Jace, Jace. The way Sofi reacted, Magnus knew, was a little bit exaggerated and uncalled for. He shook his head, looking across the lawn and out of the gates, he knew then he had to go after her. She was inexperienced, lethal with magic and not to mention she was a girl alone in the city in the middle of the night. He didn't know what he would say to her, when he got there, but he was sure he could think of something on the way. As he stood, leaving the masks on the stairs of the Institute, a hand laid on his shoulder.

"Magnus, where are you going?" the female voice asked behind him, he didn't need to turn, he knew who it was.

"I need to go get her, Iz." Isabelle rounded so she was stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest, watching him intently, as if she was searching for something. She always was good at seeing through people. _God she would of saw through Will straight away_ he thought.

"She really means a lot to you doesn't she? I can see it in your eyes, you look at her the same way you did Alec, once upon a time." Magnus flinched at her words, though they weren't spoken to be mean. Isabelle smiled.

"I know you loved my brother Magnus. Angel, I know he loved you too, but you've been beating yourself up for almost 12 years now. Alec was a very jealous man, but that was because he didn't want you to leave him for someone better. You made his life worth living, because you spent it with him. You made his life matter. He wouldn't want you cutting off your life, because he's gone. He may have been as stubborn as a mule, but that's just a Lightwood trait." Magnus grinned at her, as she smiled back. He knew she was right, but couldn't come to terms with it all.

"I loved Alec. I always will love him, he brought me back from the brink of losing all sensation, feeling and being able to be myself again. I could never thank him enough then, and I can't thank him enough now. He will always hold a special place in my heart. I know you saw me kissing Sofi, I saw you through the window. I don't want you to think I'm betraying your brother. I will forever love him." Isabelle took a few steps forward and threw her arms around Magnus.

"I know you. I've known you long enough to know how much my brother meant to you, don't think that I don't. Alec wouldn't want you hurting, he would want you to be happy. Even if that happiness is found with Sofi. You have my utmost blessing to go to her, I'm not going to hate you for wanting that." Magnus held on tightly to her, knowing that was one of the only things of Alec he would ever have left. He really did love Alec, but he didn't want to lose the feeling that Alec had gave him. He wanted to share it with others, specially Sofi. He whispered down to Isabelle.

"Thank you Iz. I will never stop loving your brother. I just want you to know that. God knows I tell him everyday." Isabelle pulled away, smiling a true smile. That beautiful Lightwood smile.

"Go and get her, before she causes havoc. A untrained warlock can be messy business!" Magnus laughed, kissed her on the cheek and took off into the night.

* * *

Sofi stumbled back into the stone wall, catching her footing and balance before she fell into the fountain. The boy was there, but he wasn't, it was a strange sight for her to see. The boy came towards her, with determined strides; she automatically thought of what happened before and picked up her heel, brandishing it. The boy stopped, looked for her face, to the so-called weapon and shook his head, motioning for her to put it down. She didn't lower it, but he kept coming closer, it wasn't until he got a few steps away that she did drop the heel, and put one hand over her heart, the other covering her mouth. It was him.  
The boy shimmered in the moonlight, with wisps of white aura flowing around him His hair stood dark against the moonlight, and his eyes shone an ocean blue. His arms were covered with white lined markings. This was Magnus' Alec. This was the boy who had sacrificed himself for Magnus. This was the boy who Magnus loved unconditionally. She didn't know how she found her voice, as tears poured across her cheeks. She felt so guilty of kissing Magnus, knowing Alec would no doubt of seen it all.

"Alec?" her voice was no louder than a squeak. Alec nodded, his lips turned down, as his hand outstretched, catching her tears with his fingers. She sucked a breath in and tried not the flinch away.

"I'm so sorry." Alec shook his head, and took her hand in his. She expected her hand to fall through his, but he held firm. Then he spoke, she had expected his voice to be ghostly, though it was very normal, with a unearthly tinge to it.

"Sofiya. You don't need to apologise. In my stead you have done more than anyone within these 11 years could of ever done for Magnus. I watched and watched him for years after my passing, he was slipping away again-losing himself, losing his feeling- you have brought that back to him. For that alone I thank you. You have brought back the Magnus I know and fell in love with." Sofi watched him smile, the kind where your eyes smiled too. Her hand shook as she covered his, with hers and smiled back.

"Alec, I didn't mean for anything for this to happen. I know how much he loved you, and how much you loved him. I don't want to be the person to come between that. You both meant so much to each other." Alec looked her deep in the eyes.

"I do and always will love Magnus, just like I know he will always love me. Though I can't give him what he needs; I'm no longer of your world, I can watch over him, but I can do no more."

Sofi looked up at the moon, then back to Alec.

"I do care for him. Though he is so obnoxious sometimes and he is the most boisterous person I have ever known. If anything ever came from all of this, I don't want you to ever think I am taking your place. I know that one day Magnus will meet you on the shores of your world." Alec laughed, she could see tears of joy in his eyes.

"Magnus is one of a kind, though you do get use to his antics, I promise. I know Magnus holds our life and my passing dearly to his heart, but I know he has enough space for another. All I ask is that you love him with everything you have. Nothing more, nothing less." Sofi smiled and nodded.

"Alec, I promise." He smiled back at her, as she leaned forward and whispered.

"I won't let him ever forget you, neither of us will. You have a good heart and soul, Magnus is lucky to have you." Alec smiled, as tears ran down his face.

"About that Sofi, thank you for taking me out of the dark. For making him see me again." She smiled, but she knew that was a goodbye, as he leant and kissed her on her cheek. The softness and coldness of the kiss crept across her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake, and she kissed him on the cheek in return. As he turned around, as he began to fade away; she saw a figure in the opening.

* * *

Magnus was running through the streets of the city, the cold crisp night air whipped his face and hair back. He undid his bowtie and threw it to the side as he ran, he didn't know where his feet were taking him. Then he realised he didn't know where she had gone. _Shit_ he thought. He came to a stop at the corner of a street that was filled with apartment blocks. He paced and pondered thinking where she would go. He had to put himself in her position, _where would she go_ he thought. He remembered the first night he had come across her, in the park unconcious whilst trying to take on the fledgling. Then he snapped his fingers, like an idea had just come to him, then he took off in a fast run, across the street in the direction of his destination. He thought as he ran that prior to the attack, she must of felt comfortable and safe there. She'd go back there, he knew it.

Once he entered the park, and bounded across the grass towards the line of trees, he was panting and trying to catch his breath. It wasn't until he found the opening to the fountain, that that breath was taken away completely. He saw Sofi stood with her back to the fountain, with her gloves and heels at her feet. Though that wasn't the reason his breath was taken away, it was the other figure stood in front of her, looking straight in his eyes. Before Magnus realised, he had crumpled to his knees, tears pouring down his face. His Alec. His Alexander. The boy he loved was stood there, then began coming towards him. He knelt down, lifting up Magnus's chin, smiling that breathtaking smile, that made him fall in love with him. Magnus lifted his hand to his cheek, as tears fell across Alec's cheeks. "My Alexander. You're really here. I'm not going crazy am I?" Alec stifled a laugh past the tears.

"No your not going crazy-well not more crazy-but yes, I am here. But I can't stay, you know that." Magnus bobbed his head in a nod and whispered.

"I miss you so much. It's hard to find my way without you. I love you so much." Alec smiled, rubbing his fingers across Magnus's jaw. "I miss you too, everyday. But you have someone here looking after you, you always will. She is right behind me, and I know you. I know how you feel about her." The last part he whispered, and smiled. While Magnus sucked in a breath.

"I love you Alec. I do I love you. Please don't hate me." Alec laughed a little, resting his hand atop Magnus's. "Stop stop. I know that no one will ever take my place. You said as much when I was alive. But I know you care about this girl and she cares for you. Show her the Magnus I fell in love with. Show her the man I will forever love." Magnus smiled, stifling a sob, resting his head on Alec's chest, whispering.

"I love you. I will never forget you. You will always hold a special place in my heart and one day we will meet again." Alec nodded and leant down pressing a kiss to Magnus's lips. The kiss lingered longer than expected, but Magnus knew it was a goodbye kiss. When Alec pulled away, he started to face away, but before he disappeared, his last words were, "Look after each other. Magnus I love you." Magnus watched until he was gone, and saw Sofi coming over to him and knelt down beside him. He pulled her into an embrace, as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"He'll always be with us. He'll be watching over us." Magnus nodded and smiled up at the moon.

"I know. He's my guardian angel." Sofi smiled with him, they sat there until the sun rose over the treetop, giving colour back to the world.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


End file.
